


Gift

by Dreamylaland



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamylaland/pseuds/Dreamylaland
Summary: Wei Wu Xian would be receiving gift from his friends and family because it's his birthday.





	1. Jiang Cheng's gift

**Author's Note:**

> Would try to finish this before the end of 31.10.2018.

Lan Wangji walked towards Wei WuXian who was surrounded by his friends and family. The crowd parted and Lan Wangji stood before Wei WuXian gracefully. Exchanging a look with Lan Wangji, Wei WuXian smiled.  
Lan Wangji was holding onto two emperor smile. A suspicious grin then spread on Wei Wuxian’s face.

“HanGuang-jun, I like your present. Let’s drink the whole night.”

“You just want two emperor smile for your present? I prepared better present for you!” Jiang Cheng commented before proceed to pull out a box.

Wei WuXian laughed and then word by word said out “My present from Lan Wangji is a drunk Lan Wangji. How can your present compare?”

Though Jiang Cheng was stunned at the moment but he recovered fast and said “My present will definitely delight you.”

A look of surprise flashed past on Wei Wuxian’s face. He took the box that Jiang Cheng was holding out and opened the cover. It was inner garment. The inner garment was translucent white and when Wei Wuxian shake it, glitter shone brightly. ‘Whoever wear this will definitely be able to seduce the anyone. This is seductive.’

Wei Wuxian then grinned as he looked at Lan Wangji. He held the garment against Lan Wangji’s body and frowned. “It’s too small size.” He then commented.

Jiang Cheng stared at Wei Wuxian in speechless. He bought this inner garment as a prank to Wei Wuxian, the real gift is actually a set of clothes with the highest quality in his other arm. He thought Wei Wuxian would like the clothes as recently, the clothes that Wei Wuxian wore was a bit tattered. But who knows, he actually like the gift that he gave as a prank. Jiang Cheng looked at Wei WuXian and then at the inner garment that is held up against Lan Wangji’s body. ‘No way... is he making Lan Wangji to wear that?’

Then Wei WuXian smiled and cozy up to Lan Wangji. “You will wear this for me right?” Wei WuXian turned up his charm and blinked a few times with his big black pair of eyes.

Lan Wangji stared at that inner garment and thought of that ridiculous request from Wei Wuxian. Though the previous him will definitely yelled out ‘ridiculous’ without hesitation, the current him was thinking should he accept this request or not.

“Since you are not saying anything, that means you have accepted and will wear this for me later at night!” Wei Wuxian continued without giving a chance for Lan Wangji to even respond to his question.

Then, with a quick thanks, Wei Wuxian hooked onto Lan Wangji’s arm and walked away from Jiang Cheng who was still stunned at his place.


	2. Lan Xichen’s gift

Lan Xichen looked at Wei WuXian holding onto his younger brother’s arm. He had never thought that there would be a day that his brother would fall in love and with that young man, who constantly teased him when they were younger.

He remembered that whenever the young Lan Wangji looked happier or sulky, it was all because of Wei WuXian. Now, seeing them standing side by side, for some unexplained reason, his heart felt a tug at its end.

Lan Wangji looked at his older brother who stood a distance away from them. His brother’s dark coloured eyes looked serious yet gentle at the same time. Noticing that Lan Wangji was staring at him, Lan Xichen smiled and walked towards the two of them gracefully.

Wei WuXian beamed a smile at Lan Xichen and let go of Lan Wangji’s arm. “Sect leader Lan.”

“Young master Wei, Happy birthday.” Lan Xichen’s gentle voice rang lightly in this hearty atmosphere where everyone was drinking alcohol. “This is for you.” Lan Xichen passed a package to Wei Wuxian.

Wei WuXian gave his thanks and removed the wrap excitedly. It was a set of candle. Wei Wuxian then looked at Lan Xichen, waiting for his explanation.

Lan Xichen cleared his throat and then explained “This candle is good for cultivation and repressing the yin. And it smell like sandalwood, which is a nice smell. I hope you would like the present.”

Wei Wuxian’s eyes brightened when he heard the word ‘sandalwood’. He then wraggled his eyebrows upon meeting Lan Wangji’s glance. “That is a really nice present. We’ll use it well for the night!” Wei WuXian smiled and took a whiff of the candle.

Looking at Lan Wangji who was quietly looking at him. Without any warning, Wei Wuxian threw himself onto Lan Wangji’s chest and started smelling him. “Lan Zhan, this candle has your smell. I like it.”

Wei Wuxian continued to smell Lan Wangji. His hands dive deeper within Lan Wangji’s clothes.

“Wei Ying!” Lan Wangji’s voice shook Wei WuXian out of his indulgent and a stern expression emerged on Lan Wangji’s face. Wei Wuxian looked at his surrounding and noticed a blushing Jiang Cheng covering Jin Ling’s eyes, Lan Xichen looking away and Lan Sizhui closing his eyes while covering Lan Jingyi’s eyes.

“Sorry. I got carried away.” Wei Wuxian apologised. As if he practiced a thousand times, Wei WuXian then straightened Lan Wangji’s clothes.

“We’ll continued this at night, right?” Wei Wuxian asked. His fingers still clinging onto the collar of Lan Wangji’s clothes

“Hmm…” La Wangji responded.

Wei Wuxian sniffed Lan Wangji one more time before letting go unwillingly.

A happy smile spread on Wei Wuxian’s face as he kept the candle. He couldn’t wait to see what gift the others would give him.

Lan Xichen looked at the calm Lan Wangji and shook his head silently. The younger brother he knew was very different from the one before him. ‘Is this the influence of love?’ Lan Xichen thought as he looked at Wei WuXian who once again hung onto Lan Wangji’s arm.


	3. The trio's gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Jingyi's, Lan Sizhui's and Jin Ling's gift

From the corner of his eyes, Wei WuXian noticed three young lads were walking towards him. The side of his lips lifted up immediately as he waved at the trio.

Lan Jingyi and Jin Ling were pushing each other while hurriedly walking towards Wei Wuxian. Lan Sizhui was calmly walking behind them.

“He is going to accept my gift first!” Jin Ling yelled.

Lan Jingyi then yelled back “As if that is going to happen, he is going to accept my gift first as I’m going to give it to him first!”

Looking at the two of them bickering non-stop, Wei Wuxian gave a soft chuckle. ‘It’s nice to have such atmosphere.’ He thought silently.

Then, a pair of small hands holding onto a small wooden box raised towards Wei Wuxian. Wei WuXian smiled and patted his head. “Lan Sizhui, what did you get for me?”

Upon hearing Wei Wuxian asking that question, Lan Jingyi and Jin Ling stopped their fight and turned their head toward Lan Sizhui, glaring at him. How dare he gave his gift to Wei WuXian first!

“Young Master Wei, please look at my gift!” Lan Jingyi then proceed to take out a similar looking wooden box.

“I bet it is something that doesn’t look nice. My gift is the best. Look at mine first!” Jin Ling demanded as he also pulled out a similar looking wooden box.

Wei Wuxian frowned as he thought of how to resolve this situation. He would like to look at Lan Sizhui’s gift first as he was the one who approached him and gave it to him before them. However, from Wei Wuxian’s understanding, if he did that, Jin Ling would get jealous and made a fuss. It was also not right to take a look at Jin Ling’s gift first because if he did that Lan Jingyi would get angry for Lan Sizhui. It was a tough situation.

“How about asking them to open their gifts at the same time?” Lan Wangji whispered, easily solving Wei Wuxian’s problem.

Wei Wuxian’s eyes shone brightly at that brilliant idea and nodded his head. “In this case, show me your gifts at the same time!”

Jin Ling opened his mouth and was about to complain again when he noticed that his Uncle was staring daggers at him. Immediately, he shut his mouth. The three of them complied and opened their wooden box at the same time. Immediately after that, Wei Wuxian then laughed out loudly. The three of them bought the same thing. Apart from having the same design, the colour was also the same. It was a black accessory for his weapon.

Jin Ling looked at the other two’s gift and spit out “Why did you copy my idea and get the same gift as me?”

Lan Jingyi then countered “Who said I copy your idea. I didn’t even know you are getting this accessory! More like, is it you who copied my idea?”

Lan Sizhui looked at the gift that he thought long and hard for Wei Wuxian. After knowing that the other two bought the same thing as he did, he couldn’t help but felt a little sad. He wanted his gift to be unique and special to Wei Wuxian.

Then, Lan Sizhui felt a large hand on his head, rubbing softly. Wei Wuxian gave a wink to Lan Sizhui and then cleared his throat.

“I like all of your gifts! One of them for Shuibian, one for Chenqing. The last one for Lan Wangji’s Bichen. Just nice!” Wei Wuxian smiled at the trio who then had a surprised look on his face.

“Thank you for the gift! I like it.” Wei Wuxian then hugged the three of them tightly.

“Let me go!” Jin Ling grumbled as he struggled against Wei Wuxian’s strong arms.

Lan Sizhui calmly let Wei Wuxian hugged him while Lan Jingyi was about to complain about it before he noticed a glare from Lan Wangji. It was frightening and in the end, Lan Jingyi kept his silence. Wei Wuxian smiled happily as he tightened his grip on them. ‘This three kids are so cute!’


	4. Wen Ning's gift

After partying hard, soon it was time for his guest to leave. Waving to the last guest, Wei Wuxian sat down next to Lan Wangji and stared at the aftermath of the party. It was horribly messy. Due to the food war that Lan Jingyi and Jin Ling did, the food was spewed all around the area. Wei Wuxian hung his head low as he thought of the process of cleaning up.

“Lan Zhan, I’m tired. I don’t want to clean up.” Wei Wuxian grumbled as he laid his head on Lan Wangji’s chest.

“I’ll do it.” Lan Wangji replied softly.

Wei Wuxian pouted and continued “If you do that, then who is going to spend the night with me? Don’t tell me you want me to spend my birthday’s night alone? And we got to make use of all the gifts that they had given us!”

Lan Wangji unconsciously balled his hands as he thought of the translucent inner garment. He was sure that later on, Wei Wuxian would pester him to put on that inner garment. 

Without knowing what Lan Wangji was thinking about, Wei Wuxian continued “But the one person I want to see at my birthday party, didn’t appear. Could he have forgotten about my birthday?” Wei Wuxian’s expression darkened.

Before Lan Wangji could ask who is it, Wei Wuxian answered his question. “I wanted to see Wen Ning. He had stayed beside me for a long time, remaining loyal to me for years. I was hoping to see him, but...”

Just then, a tinkling sound was heard. At times, faster then it slowed down. It echoed in the silent night as if there was something dragging on the floor. Wei Wuxian jumped up excitedly and stared at the direction of the noise.

Then, a haggard-looking Wen Ning appeared. “Wen Ning!” Wei Wuxian ran toward him and threw himself on him.

Lan Wangji bit his lower lips in silent as he stared at Wei Wuxian hugging Wen Ning. He was never comfortable with Wen Ning being so close to Wei WuXian, in fact, he hope that Wen Ning would stay as far away as he could from Wei Wuxian. But, Wei Wuxian didn’t have the same idea.

“Wen Ning, you are so late! The party has ended! Why did you come so late?” Wei Wuxian grumbled as he lightly hit at Wen Ning’s chest.

“Er...”

Before Wen Ning could explain, suddenly Wei Wuxian was dragged backward away from Wen Ning. With a quick twist of his feet, Wei Wuxian turned himself around and felt into a strong embrace. Without seeing his face, Wei WuXian knew who it was. After all, that waist he was hugging and the smell of sandalwood was unforgettable. “Lan Zhan. What is it? Are you not happy that Wen Ning is here to celebrate my birthday?”

Lan Wangji kept his silent, staring daggers at Wen Ning, who then avoided Lan Wangji’s glare by looking at the ground.

Wei Wuxian sighed and gave a tight squeeze, he then faced Wen Ning who was still looking at the ground in silence. It had been a long time since he last saw him. Wen Ning was still in a horrible state as he remembered. Cracking lines which climbed up from his face to his neck. The lower hem and sleeves of his robe were ragged and torn, showing a pair of wrists that were the same ashen shade as his face. The black cuffs and chains around his wrist and ankles produced the tinkling sound whenever he dragged these iron chains on the ground.

Noticing that Wei Wuxian was observing his appearance, Wen Ning couldn’t help but felt conscious about his appearance. He tried to smooth the ceases on his clothes but his awkward movement made Wei Wuxian laughed out. “Wen Ning, it’s okay if you look like this. It’s still you.”

Hearing Wei Wuxian’s words, Wen Ning felt like he was blushing but he knew as a fierce corpse, he could not blush. Then, he took out a box and presented it to Wei Wuxian wordlessly. A look of surprise flashed past Wei Wuxian’s face.

“What is this?” Wei Wuxian asked as he gingerly took it from Wen Ning’s hands. He opened it and inside, contained two bracelets of the same design. It was made of silver and had intricate design. It was beautiful. “Where did you get this?” Wei Wuxian questioned. He couldn’t believe that a fierce corpse had the ability to buy such an expensive looking couple bracelets.

Wen Ning’s eyes darted all around the place but ultimately, settled on Wei Wuxian’s serious pair of black eyes. “I...I work for...Jiang Cheng. He... gave me money... if I completed my...work.”

Wei Wuxian’s eyes widened in shock. Jiang Cheng, as in the Jiang Cheng was hated Wen Ning and wanted to kill him whenever he saw him? Wei Wuxian couldn’t comprehend what’s going on and the cease on his forehead deepened.

“I...asked others for help...and dressed up...to go town...and...brought this for you and Young master Lan.” Wen Ning continued hoarsely. His voice cracked at every few words.

Wei Wuxian looked at the couple bracelets once again and then at Wen Ning. With a smile, he took one of the bracelets out and put it on Lan Wangji. Then he held out his hand. “Lan Zhan, put it on me.”

“Hmm...” Lan Wangji complied and helped Wei Wuxian put on the bracelet. Wei Wuxian shook his hands ensuring that the bracelet was tightened on him and flash his biggest smile to Wen Ning. “Thank you Wen Ning! Lan Zhan and I would treasure this gift well!”

Wen Ning tried to lift his cheeks and lips up to show that he was glad that they liked his gift. As expected, his stiff muscle wouldn’t move and instead, he chose to nod his head. It was difficult to show his expression as a fierce corpse.

Then, a wicked idea brewed in Wei Wuxian’s mind. “Wen Ning, since you are late to the party. You would be punished to clean up the area. Once done, then you can leave. Lan Zhan and I would go and sleep now. See you! Make sure you clean the area properly!”

After giving that instruction, Wei Wuxian then dragged Lan Wangji back to their home and shut the door. It was time for their night activity to start.

Wen Ning stared at the closed door and then at the messy area before him. He prayed for the safety of his master and started working hard to clean up the mess in silence.


	5. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously NSFW. Read at your own risk.  
> Thank you for reading!

Wei Wuxian took out Jiang Cheng’s gift and passed it to Lan Wangji. He sat on the table, smiling at Lan Wangji. Lan Wangji looked at the translucent inner garment on his hands. He was speechless.

“Lan Zhan, don’t even think of not wearing it. Today is my birthday and I want you to wear that. Only. That.” Wei Wuxian grinned while staring straight into Lan Wangji’s light-coloured eyes.

Lan Wangji’s face paled upon hearing the last two words. ‘Only that? Is Wei Wuxian telling him to wear this inner garment and come out?’

Lan Wangji stared silently at Wei Wuxian. Though his face may looked calm and collected but in his mind, it was a mess.

“Only that! I’ll be waiting!” Wei Wuxian confirmed Lan Wangji’s suspicion.

Lan Wangji retreated into the changing area. His heart beating fast and his hands clenched tightly on the translucent clothes. ‘Only this?’

Upon seeing Lan Wangji being so obedient today, Wei Wuxian couldn’t help it but laughted heartily. ‘Today is a great day!’ Wei Wuxian thought as he lighted the candles that Lan Xichen gifted him. He took a deep breath and giggled to himself. The candles reminded him of the smell on Lan Wangji. Though Lan Xichen said that this candle can help to repress the yin, Wei Wuxian felt that this smell seem to arouse his desire. “Lan Zhan! Hurry up!” Wei Wuxian yelled. Then, a flash of silver caught his eyes.

The bracelet on his wrist shone whenever the moonlight hit the silvery material. A grin crept on Wei Wuxian’s face as he looked at it. It reminded him of Wen Ning. ‘Is he still outside cleaning?’ We Wuxian thought as he fiddled with it.

Wei Wuxian was about to walk towards the door to check on Wen Ning when Lan Wangji came out. A red blush crept onto Wei Wuxian’s cheeks. ‘Lan Zhan...’ Wei Wuxian whispered his name as he stared at him. Lan Wangji was wearing the inner garment like he wanted. But he was too seductive in it! The size was too small for Lan Wangji, thus the end of the garment ended around Lan Wangji’s thigh. If he was not careful with his action, Wei Wuxian could definitely see his underwear. And also, the material was translucent thus Wei Wuxian could somewhat yet not clearly see the two red buds on Lan Wangji’s chest. ‘This is too much!’

The red around Wei Wuxian’s cheek burned as he stared at the fair legs of Lan Wangji. The crotch area was like teasing him. He could feel like he was almost seeing it yet at the same time, no. Unconsciously, Wei Wuxian walked towards Lan Wangji and and tugged at the end of the garment. Wei Wuxian wanted to pull the inner garment up but before he could do so, Lan Wangji held his hands.

“Wei Ying!” Lan Wangji broke Wei Wuxian’s concentration and Wei Wuxian sheepishly smiled at Lan Wangji.

“Lan Zhan, you are too much. How can you seduce me and not let me see it?” Wei Wuxian grumbled. This time round, Wei Wuxian started to fiddle with Lan Wangji’s headband.

Lan Wangji sighed inwardly as he resisted to refute Wei Wuxian’s grumble. Wei Wuxian then took his hands and pulled him to the table.

“Drink!” Wei Wuxian place a cup of Emperor Smile before Lan Wangji. Wei Wuxian was smiling widely as he looked at Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji looked at that cup of Emperor Smile and remembered that the last time he drank it, he lost his restrain and did Wei Wuxian roughly.

“Why are you not drinking? It’s my birthday.” Wei Wuxian laid his head on the table, staring at Lan Wangji. His big puppy eyes had Lan Wangji’s heart racing. Lan Wangji’s desire to monopolies Wei Wuxian immediately almost broke apart.

“Are you thinking of not doing with me or are you worried that you will do me too hard?” Wei Wuxian asked. He understood Lan Wangji really well when it comes to such things.

“I...” Wei Wuxian looked down before meeting Lan Wangji’s eyes “...like it the hard way.”

Without hesitation, Lan Wangji drank the whole cupin one gulp. Whatever happened, it’s on Wei Wuxian. He would settle it.

After Lan Wangji drank the cup, Wei Wuxian purposely walked to Lan Wangji and sat on his lap. Lan Wangji pressed his lips on Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian interlocked his finger behind Lan Wangji’s neck, as they deepened the kiss. Lan Wangji was like awakened beast, he clutched onto Wei Wuxian’s waist and moved him towards him. His lips explored inside Wei Wuxian’s mouth and he sucked onto his tongue at times before ending with a bite on his lower lips.

Wei Wuxian was not an easy opponent too. He pushed against the onslaught attack of Lan Wangji’s tongue and swirled his tongue around Lan Wangji’s.

After an intense kiss, Wei Wuxian’s body felt limp as he tried to catch his breath. But, Lan Wangji was not going to let him go so easily. He grabbed onto the two honey bun of Wei Wuxian and carried him onto the bed. Then, Lan Wangji pulled off his headband and tied it around Wei Wuxian’s eyes. Lan Wangji then stripped off the clothes on Wei WuXian and then removed his translucent garment. He then helped Wei Wuxian to wear the translucent garment. Looking at his work in satisfaction, he took off the headband around Wei Wuxian’s eyes.

When the headband was taken off, Wei Wuxian blinked his eyes a few times to get used to the sight. Lan Wangji was naked! His fair, broad chest and black silky hair that flow in front of him. It was such a sexy sight that Wei Wuxian couldn’t help staring at Lan Wangji. His desire to do it immensely heightened.

However, in Lan Wangji’s eyes, he couldn’t stop staring at Wei Wuxian. Who knew that a translucent inner garment could look so sexy on Wei Wuxian. The translucent material made Wei Wuxian looked more mysterious and irresistible. It felt like he was teasing him by only giving him a peek at his body. Now he understood why Wei Wuxian had that look when he wore it. This inner garment was indeed a dangerous object just like he thought.

Lan Wangji immediately bend his head and sucked on one of the red buds through the garment while his hands rubbed a few times around Wei Wuxian’s waist. He took the aloe vera that Jin Guangyao gave it to him before and rubbed it on his fingers before pressing on the spot between Wei Wuxian’s legs.

Wei Wuxian moaned and his legs clenched at the sudden thrust. Lan Wangji planted a few light kisses around Wei Wuxian’s neck before kissing him on his lips. They once again engaged in a deep kiss. This time, Lan Wangji was even rougher as he intruded inside Wei Wuxian’s mouth. Wei Wuxian felt that it was a bit difficult to breath and wanted to turn his head away but Lan Wangji squeezed his cheeks and turned his head to him. Lan Wangji’s eyes was glazed with desire. The glistening sweat on his body shone. Wei Wuxian gave in to Lan Wangji’s demand and let him ransacked his mouth.

Once Lan Wangji felt that Wei Wuxian was ready, he whispered “relax.” Wei Wuxian clutched onto Lan Wangji’s shoulder. With a thrust, Wei Wuxian yelped out. “Hurts! Lan Zhan, be more gentle!”

Lan Wangji was not totally inside Wei Wuxian yet thus he was feeling displeased. “Relax. I will try to be gentle.”

With another thust, Lan Wangjj was finally all the way into Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian leaned onto Lan Wangji for sometime as he recovered some energy. Wei Wuxian looked at the bite mark he made on Lan Wangji’s shoulder and licked on it. “Is it painful?” Wei Wuxian asked. But before Lan Wangji could respond, he continued “you deserve it. You know I am in more pain than you, right?”

“Hmm...” Lan Wangji responded. He knew he was a bit hurried after seeing such a sexy Wei Wuxian and thrust in too hard at the beginning. It was kind of his fault.

Wei Wuxian then licked the bite mark on Lan Wangji. Lan Wangji shivered in respond and he breathed heavier against Wei Wuxian’s ear.

“Why are you getting bigger?” We Wuxian complained as he then tried to shift his position. Lan Wangji couldn’t help it anymore. He grabbed onto Wei Wuxian’s waist tightly, with a soft whisper “sorry”, then followed by loud squishy sounds. Wei Wuxian’s moan rang loudly in the room. “

At the same time, Wen Ning had completed cleaning up the area. With a look at the house, he wondered ‘should he go in to say goodbye?’ Remembering Jiang Cheng’s advice of not disturbing Wei Wuxian when he is with Lan Wangji at night, he shook his head and left. Luckily for Wen Ning, if he had come closer, he could hear the embarrassing moan from Wei Wuxian.

After doing for a long time and a few rounds, Wei Wuxian was tired as he laid on top of Lan Wangji. He looked at the sleeping Lan Wangji and smiled. “Birthday is always the best! Thank you Lan Zhan.” He kissed him lightly on his lips and fell into deep sleep.

Then, Lan Wangji opened his eyes and looked at the sleeping Wei Wuxian on top of him. Although his body was bruised, Wei Wuxian was sleeping like a baby. Kissing his head lightly, he whispered “Happy Birthday, Wei Ying.”


End file.
